


The Family Tree

by ratmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Mental Instability, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Unprotected Sex, anger issues, umm- yeah..., underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmilk/pseuds/ratmilk
Summary: Taeyong hates his brother.





	The Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this some fucked up shit, so heres your last warning before you decide to read this unbeta'd mess.
> 
> Apologies for grammatical errors.

Taeyong hates his brother. 

Ever since the first time he met him ten years ago he disliked him. 

His whore mother dumped him off at his house and tore apart his happy family. After finding out about their fathers illegitimate son his own mom left, deserting Taeyong and leaving the country. His family was perfect until Jaehyun showed up, ruining everything! His dad gave Jaehyun more attention than him, always buying him gifts for his good grades and praising him when he cooked dinner for them all. He forced Taeyong to share his things with his new younger brother and it only pissed him off more. First ruins his family now he gets to take Taeyong's things? 

His dad barely paid attention to Taeyong after Jaehyun came. The only time hey seemed to talk was when he was mad at Taeyong. Yeah, so what Taeyong doesn't get the best grades, or can use a microwave without exploding something, or keep his room clean. Life isn't all about those things anyway! 

Their stupid dad even forces Taeyong to go to therapy. As if he needs it, Taeyong is definitely not crazy. He only went because he wanted to prove to their dad he could actually listen. To show that he can be a good son too. 

Now years later that hatred has only intensified. Just looking at his brother has his blood boiling. He hates that stupid smile he always has when he wishes Taeyong a good day. The stupid furrow of his brows when he's worried about Taeyong. His stupid dimples and bright clothes.

To put it bluntly he hates everything about him. 

Just like any other morning of this boring life Taeyong is forced to abide by, Jaehyun and their father are at the table eating breakfast and talking away. Taeyong just sits there in silence eating his soggy cereal and rolling his eyes at all the lame things Jaehyun says. 

"Oh yeah, Jaehyun, make sure you watch over your brother while I'm gone." their father says as if Taeyong wasn't sitting right there.

Taeyong groans, he can take care of himself, thank you. He's older too, why does his father constantly treat him like a child.

"I'll do my best." Jaehyun vows, sends a wink Taeyongs way. 

Taeyong gags, shooting him the finger out of their fathers line of sight. 

Their father got a promotion recently, and that means he gets to travel even more than before. Taeyong is thankful that old man isn't ever around, because he doesn't have to worry about getting scolded for staying out too late or smoking in his room.

Jaehyun helps their father carry his bags to his car like the good little son he is. 

And just like that their dad is gone, off to do who knows what, Taeyong doesn't even know what kind of job his dad has. Not like he cares anyway. That asshole constantly makes Taeyong out to be his lazy, mentally ill son and Taeyong hates him for it. It's his fault he's the way he is, he should be thankful Taeyong even listens to him (sometimes)

Later that night when Taeyong goes about his usual night routine, he hears Jaehyun call out to him as he passes his bedroom door, well he thinks he called for him. He's about to ignore it and go to the bathroom, but he hears it again louder than the first. He peeks through the crack of the slightly opened door and gasps. He watches wide-eyed as Jaehyun jacks off, loudly moaning his name over and over.

Taeyong covers his mouth, holding back a grin. He knew nobody was perfect and Jaehyun had to have something wrong with him, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought his perfect half brothers dark secret would be this. He wants to laugh. This is great. 

After quietly running back to his bedroom and closing the door behind him, he allows the laugh he was holding in to bubble out manically. _This is hilarious!_ He clutches his stomach, doubling over back pressing into the wooden door. Jaehyun is so stupid! Developing a sexual attraction to his own older brother? The same brother that loathes his guts, he must be a masochist! Taeyong hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, he almost wants to thank Jaehyun for the entertainment. 

Finally, he had something to use against his brother, why hadn't he considered it sooner? Well shit, he wasn't that crazy no matter how much his father might think otherwise. 

He finally manages to pull himself together, cackling to himself as he digs through his closet, digging for the sweater his sweet little brother bought him for Christmas. Taeyong hated it since it looked like something Jaehyun would wear. 

"I bet he would love to see big brother wearing his clothes." 

Jaehyuns reaction the next day was hilarious just like Taeyong expected it to be. He sat at the table, in his normal seat across from his stupid brother. Jaehyun looked up from the school book he had sat beside his bowl of cereal, and like usual he bid Taeyong good morning except this time his eyes drifted down to the sweater he had on. Taeyong had to fight himself because the obvious gawking made him want to burst out laughing. 

"You look nice." 

"Don't I always?" Taeyong glowers at his younger brother, before eating his toast. 

"You said you threw it away." Jaehyun was taking about the sweater of course.

"Threw what away?" He questioned feigning ignorance.

Jaehyun just sighs, instead of replying. He swallowed hard and closed his book, "Don't be late for school.” He walks out the room leaving behind the faint scent of some gross overpriced cologne. 

"Don't be late for school," Taeyong childishly mimics in a high pitched voice, "...Don't tell me what the fuck to do." He shoves the rest of the toast in his mouth, and grabs his keys off the hook.

Just in spite of Jaehyun's orders, Taeyong was late for school. He met up with Yuta and they ended up getting stoned and forgetting to show up for first period, but atleast they made it just in time to be late for second. He made a point to pass Jaehyuns class, laughing loudly with Yuta because he knew all those goody-toe-shoes honor students would hear it. He hoped his stupid little brother was angry, or atleast jealous considering his true feelings. He split with his purple haired friend, heading upstairs to chemistry. 

His classes go by in slow motion, he decides to go to the cafeteria to get lunch for once. Maybe he can mess with Jaehyun a little more today. He brings Ten with him since Yuta wanted to go play with his 'friend' Wingwing or whatever his name was during the break. Ten was another weirdo, just like Taeyong and Yuta. He came from money and didn't have any self control, often smarting off to teachers and getting moved from class to class for it. Tens smart mouth always made Taeyong proud. To see the lil' midget making teachers shake with rage. 

He spotted Jaehyun right away, his loser nerd brother always surrounded by his loser nerd friends. To his left was Doyoung, probably the biggest nerd at the school. He always got in the top five when exam rankings were announced, but never first like the weak little loser he is. To his right was Johnny, he was famously poor and only got into their school because he was granted an athletic scholarship. Jaehyun was laughing about something, and it pissed Taeyong off since theres no way his loser friends had anything funny to say. 

They got their lunch and sat in Jaehyun's line of sight, but facing away so it wouldn't look like it was on purpose. Ten didn't know Taeyong's plans, so the short boy called a friend over. Taeyong knew Lucas, he was in athletics with Johnny, but unlike Johnny he wasn't a complete loser (only a bit). Taeyong knew that his little brother didn't like Lucas for some reason, maybe thats why he could stand to be around the obnoxiously loud freshman. 

"Hey Ten!" He yelled from across the room a teacher nearby glared at him, "Oh, and Taeyong!!" This time the teacher approached the king kong sized Chinese student, with an angry look on her face. 

"How the hell someone manages to be that loud is beyond me." Ten says, giggling, his eyes catch something before turning back to their table. "I think your brother just glared at me." 

Taeyong's lips quirk, so he noticed. 

"He's probably glaring at me, he has mad anger issues you know." Taeyong loves to lie about his brother, and make him look bad. 

But Ten knew the truth, "the one with anger issues is you Taeyong." he points out.

Lucas comes over to the table with his friends Jungwoo and Mark, taking the empty seats next to and across from Ten and Taeyong. 

"-fuck it was so crazy, i never expected to actually get her number after i puked all over her shirt."

Taeyong and Ten probably have the same disgusted look on their face listening to the story and Lucas winks at them. 

"You underestimate your height, bitches love that shit, doesn't matter if your half as good looking as me you will always get more fucking attention." Mark whines, sounding like a baby pirate. 

"Shut up, I'm way hotter than you, Mark Lee." He strikes a pose by flexing his arms over his head, and all three freshman laugh. 

Taeyong sighs, it wasn't even that funny, Lucas was laughing right in his ear and it was starting to give him headache. 

"Fuck you." Mark yells with fake anger, a few people from nearby tables glance over at their group. 

"Ten who’s hotter, me or Mark?" Lucas says framing his face and the older laughs. 

"You both look like fetuses, and I don't fuck with that." 

Lucas groans, throwing his arms up dramatically before he turning his attention to Taeyong, hand gripping his shoulder, "Taeyong you tell me then."

Mark looked at him expectantly, wiggling his eyebrows and smiling a little. He had cute small dimples that reminded him of Jaehyun. Ugh wait no, the words 'Cute' and 'Jaehyun' don't belong in the same sentence. 

Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest, "Lucas." 

Lucas stands, screaming "I know right!" as if he expected it all along. Mark stands at the same time shouting "Bullshit!" Pointing at Taeyong. 

He rolls his eyes at the extra mess unfolding infront of him, before he has a chance to react Lucas had dragged him from his seat like a claw machine and starts hugging him and shaking him. "Sit your bitch asses down," Ten, smacks his little midget hand onto the table and everyone ignores it, except for Jungwoo who giggles at his attempt to calm Lucas and Mark down. 

Lucas sits after a teacher shouts his name and pulls Taeyong onto his lap nuzzling the olders shoulder. "Taeyong I love you!" 

Ten smiles smugly ignoring Taeyong's silent cry for help, "you brought this on yourself Yong." He holds up Taeyong's abandoned juice, "cheers!"

Taeyong rests his chin on Lucas' shoulder, chancing a look at Jaehyun's table to make sure his brother is watching. He frowns when he finds the table empty. _Where'd that loser go?_

Taeyong meets up with Ten after school just to piss his brother off. He turned off his phone so the other wouldn't know where he was. Ten forces the pink haired boy to let him fix the polish he did for Taeyong a few days ago. 

"Black like mine, we can match." He grins swiping the paint coated brush along Taeyong's uneven, bitten nails. It stinks, Taeyong has always been sensitive to the smell of chemicals. 

The speakers in Ten's gay room blares Ten's gay music. Something akin to curiosity sparks in Taeyong's mind. He doesn't even stop himself from asking, nor does he feel ashamed. 

"Ten have you ever fucked a guy?" 

Ten squeaks, accidentally painting past the nail not expecting the sudden personal question. Red rises from Ten's shirt like a rash and it's enough to answer Taeyong's question. 

"Who was it? Do I know him?" Taeyong asks the first questions that pop into his mind, "Did he put it up your ass?" 

"T-Taeyong!" 

"What?" 

"One question at a time," Ten averts his eyes, screwing the nail polish closed. "Yes and yes, I have and no you don't know him." 

"Oh." Taeyong knew Ten was lying about atleast one of those answers, what’s the point of lying? He's going to find out anyway. "Did it feel good?" 

Ten finally looks at his face again, "Why do you want to know? Are you interested in a guy?" 

Interested in a guy? As if. "Fuck no. I just want to know how your fag brain works." Taeyong shrugs. 

"Wow rude." Ten glares, "It was nice I guess," he says, picking at the hem of his oversized sweater, "Do we really have to talk about this?" 

The way Tens acting is pissing him off, yes they had to talk about it. Taeyong wanted to know these things. It's not like Ten ever had any shame when he spoke about other peoples sex life, why now? He took a swig of the warm beer that was sitting in front of him, not even sure if it was his or Ten's. 

"When was the last time you did it?" 

Ten sighs, clearly upset Taeyong won't just drop it. 

"Today, I was supposed to be cleaning the gym for detention when he approached me." 

Taeyong laughs, the balls his friend had, pretending to be a prude but fucking someone in school. 

"He was a student right? What did he look like?" 

"None of your business." Ten was frowning and blushing at the same time, refusing to look at Taeyong again. 

Taeyong pushed Ten over, holding his arms down leaning over him. He quickly sat on the smaller boys chest so he wouldn't get kicked, "Fuckin' tell me you lil' shit." He grins, "Was it Johnny? I saw you checking out that loser." 

Ten grows even more flustered if that was even possible. He turns his head to the side trying to avoid Taeyong staring directly into his soul. 

"Promise you wont hurt me if I tell you?" Ten pleads, he looks scared. 

"Why the fuck would I hurt you? I don't care who you let fuck you," Taeyong squeezes Ten's wrists hard, and the shorter boy whimpers like the little bitch he is. He doesn't understand why he had to take it this far just to get Ten to answer, it only made him want to know more. 

"-hyun" Ten murmurs, barely audible. 

"The fuck? Speak up." 

"It was Jaehyun," He screams, glaring back at Taeyong, "now get off me!"

Theres a knock on the door, both of the boys heads whip towards it in alarm. "Ten are you alright? I heard yelling." A woman's voice sounds from behind it, before Ten can respond the door is wide open and Ten's mom looks down at them a confused look on her face, "O-Oh, sorry to interrupt." She closes the door thinking she walked in on something far different than what it actually was. 

Ten stares at the door with wide eyes before Taeyong slaps him hard across the face. "Now your mom thinks I'm a fag like you." He stands, grabbing the beer bottle and chugs the rest of it, "I'm leaving." 

When he gets home he realizes he left his phone in Ten's room, but that doesn't matter. It's dark outside, but the light above the front door is on. Jaehyun usually leaves it on when Taeyong stays out late. He opens the front door and goes straight to Jaehyun's bedroom, not even bothering to remove his dirty shoes. His head buzzing from the alcohol he had earlier. Maybe it was the alcohol intensifying his anger, but all he wanted to do right now was punch the lights out of his dumbass brother, no, dumbass _fag_brother. 

The door was half open so he just kicked it, and it bounces off the wall with a loud crack. Taeyong would be surprised if it didn't just bust a big hole in the wall. Jaehyun startles, he's sitting at his desk probably doing homework, he reels back when Taeyong charges at him tipping the chair over and knocking them both onto the floor. 

He straddles his younger brother just like he did Ten, only instead of slapping him, he punches him. The first punch gets Jaehyun right in the eye, but the second he manages to block by covering his face with his arms. Jaehyun pushes forward, knocking his brother off of him and quickly standing to his feet. 

"F-Fuck you." Taeyong slurs 

"Are you drunk? Why the fuck would you do that?" Jaehyun shouts pressing his hand over his throbbing eye. He rarely gets mad but when he does he can be quite intense. 

"You fucked my friend." 

Jaehyun's glare softens, he returns to the same passive face he normally wears when talking to his older brother. 

"So? Why do you care who I sleep with." 

Taeyong's blood boils at the snarky response, why does he care? He doesn't care. He only cares because it was Ten, one of his friends. Whatever, he turns and leaves the room. He got his punches in and Jaehyun will have a nasty black eye for a week or two because of it. 

It was the first time since they were children Taeyong had actually hit his brother, and just like when they were children he didn't feel bad, Jaehyun always deserved it. 

The next morning Jaehyun is at the table eating breakfast like always, Taeyong hoped he would hide and cry in his room for a day like he used after they fought. When he grabs his keys Jaehyun looks up, a big purple welt around his left eye. Taeyong almost feels bad. Almost. 

"Taeyong-" Jaehyun starts, but his brother is already gone. 

Taeyong tells Yuta about the fights, with Ten and Jaehyun. Yuta agrees that a sibling fucking your friends is weird, and they deserved it. They planned to leave during lunch but the campus police were at the front gate which fucking sucked. Taeyong was starving since he already skipped breakfast and had no choice but to go get lunch in the cafeteria. 

Ten didn't show today, probably too embarrassed to show up to school with a bruise on his face. Taeyong loves knowing he's the reason behind it. He sits alone in the corner, eating his apple. He doesn't expect Lucas to sit by him, and he especially doesn't expect Lucas to talk to him with a regular speaking tone. 

"Ten told me what happened," Lucas says reaching in his pocket to pull out Taeyong's phone, "and he told me to give this to you." 

Lucas loudly drops his tray onto the dirty cafeteria table.

Taeyong doesn't say anything, just silently pockets the dead phone. Lucas pats the top of his head, probably messing up his hair. He and Lucas both look over their shoulders when they hear footsteps behind them, it's Johnny and Jaehyun, standing side by side looking down over them.

"Damn," Lucas says mouth full of food, "you fucked him up." 

Taeyong giggles smugly, he sure did, the bruise is already darker than last time he saw it and his eye is swollen. 

Jaehyun gives Lucas a weird look, before he turns his attention to his brother. 

"Taeyong, I'm sorry." He says, weakly. 

What the hell is this? Why did Jaehyun need Johnny to witness him apologize?

Stupid Jaehyun, he always apologized so easily. Even if it wasn't his fault he would apologize, Taeyong doesn't want his cheap apology. Jaehyun probably didn't even feel like he did anything wrong he probably only said sorry so he wouldn't need to sleep with one eye open. Taeyong doesn't acknowledge him at all. Instead he grabs a fry from Lucas' tray and shoves it in his mouth. 

"Taeyong please," Jaehyun tries again. Sounding more desperate. 

"Can you go? I'm trying to enjoy my lunch here." Lucas demands sounding annoyed, exhaling loudly. 

Jaehyun's hands ball up in fists by his sides, he just stares at the back of Taeyong's head. 

"Taeyong we've been getting along so well lately, why are you doing this to me?" His voice cracks, Taeyong thinks that he sounds so pathetic. He wants to hear him beg more. 

Lucas stands, he's got a few inches over Jaehyun. He waves his hand obnoxiously in front of the others face, "Hello? Nihao? I said to go, shoo already drama queen." 

Johnny grabs the boys shaking hand, pulling him away to the other side of the cafeteria. Taeyong is little disappointed he didn't get to see his little brother crying. He feels Lucas rest his arm on the back of his chair, pulling it closer till their knees knock together. 

He and Yuta go to a party that night. Theres a large amount of college students, but a few people he recognized from school. Whoever was playing DJ was pretty shit playing sicko mode over and over. Yuta spots someone he knows and before he can try and drag Taeyong along with him the other boy is quick to follow the smoke trail leading to the backyard. 

There was a few people sitting on the porch passing a blunt around. Taeyong joined the group, he lied and told them he never smoked before and they gladly let the high schooler take a few hits. The girl next to him giggled when he coughed, slapping him on the back. His eyes were watering, and his throat was burning, but he felt nice.

He let the girl lay her head on his lap, since she was so nice to him. He nodded his head to the music, laughing to at nothing at all. He watched as people went in and out of the house, some probably searching for a friend, others a hookup. 

When he got the blunt again it was tiny, burning his fingers as he tried to draw from basically nothing. He still passed it along after, the person beside him doing the same thing. He closed his eyes for a bit and when he opened them the girl that was laying in his lap was gone, he must've fallen asleep. He stood and looked through the glass backdoors of the average sized suburban house and saw a face he recognized. It was Jaehyun's little nerd friend, what was his name again? 

He looked far too sober to be actually having a good time. Taeyong snickered to himself he dragged his limps over and slid the door open, Jaehyuns friend looked at him so he waved. 

"Water you doing here nerd?" Taeyong giggles at the pun he made and leans on the wall beside, whatever his name was. 

"I'm enjoying the party, Taeyong." He raises the red solo cup he'd been holding, as if Taeyong didn't already see it.

"You don't look like it." Whenever Taeyong was high, he was a lot sweeter, he could understand people better and actually managed to get along without fighting anybody or getting pissed. Yuta once said he was probably an empath, or maybe his zodiac sign was to blame, since cancers were supposed to be sweet loving people or some deep shit like that. "Whats your name again? Sorry, I normally know it, since I talk shit 'bout you all the time." 

"Doyoung." 

"Oh yeah! Doyoung lets go for a walk." Taeyong doesn't bother forcing the other to follow him when he turns and pulls open the back door. 

When Doyoung steps outside he takes a deep breath, the smell of grass is definitely 100 times better than the unique mix of smells that were inside that house. They go out the back gate and Taeyong skips across the front yard, dancing a little when he gets to the sidewalk so that Doyoung can catch up. They walk with no particular direction, just following the sidewalk side by side occasionally bumping into each other. 

"What are you humming?" Doyoung asks. 

"Huh? Was I humming?" Taeyong responds then goes back to humming. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, and Taeyong bumps into him again almost toppling over. The taller grabs Taeyong by the wrist guiding him to a nearby bench before he ends up hurting himself. They sit looking at the star filled sky, Doyoung begins to bounce his leg looking over Taeyong's face clearly wanting to speak. 

"Will you chill the hell out? If you want to say something just say it." 

"You should forgive your brother, he loves you a lot you know." 

"Ah fuck, why the shit would you bring him up right now. Are you trying to kill my buzz?" Taeyong shakes his pink hair like a dog to try and get it out of his face. Beside him Doyoung watches in odd fascination, as if observing a rare animal. "And I know he loves me, it's fuckin' creepy," he watches Doyoung watch him out of the corner of his eyes until he gets tired of it, "what're you staring at? You tryina fuck?" 

He nods his head, it's probably because he's drunker than Taeyong thought. He was good at hiding it though. The pink haired boy considers it, before leaning in and kissing him. He could roll with this, an easy way to get back at Jaehyun. The other messily kisses back, it's probably his first kiss if the amount of times their teeth clacked together said anything. 

Taeyong pulls back, licking his lips. "You know, you kinda look like a lizard, especially when you smile." 

Doyoung looks at him blankly, before cracking one of his famous 'lizard' smiles. Taeyong lets the reptilian lead him over to this dinky old mini van he recognized as his car, well it's probably his moms. They climb in the back seat and are back on each other in an instant, Doyoung's hands awkwardly fumbling over Taeyong's clothes.

"Are you a virgin?" Taeyong asks when he unbuttons the front of his tight jeans. Doyoung squints at him confused, trying to decipher the words said in his drunk horny brain, before nodding. 

"I am too." Taeyong grins, kicking off his shoes and throwing his pants into the front seat. Doyoung looks surprised at Taeyong's statement, but he could also just be surprised that Taeyong is already half naked pressing bare skin into his side.

Doyoung pulls his own pants down to his knees following the elders lead, he groans softly when Taeyong crawls into his lap pressing against him in the cramped space. Taeyong holds the hem of his shirt up between his lips, so the other boy can see his chest. He wasn't hard like Doyoung, but it didn't embarrass him because it just means Doyoung should try harder.

He pressed his semi against Doyoung's fully hard dick before spitting in his hands and wrapping it around them, gently squeezing. Doyoung sighed softly, leaning back against the car seat, head falling back as he relaxed under Taeyong's touch. Taeyong sped up and the other boy couldn't sit back anymore, so he sat up pulling Taeyong closer and started kissing up and down his chest occasionally biting softly and sucking, leaving splotchy red marks behind. 

Taeyong messily jerked them both, using his thumbs to give the younger extra attention drawing out whiny sounds. He leaned in to lick up a bead of sweat he noticed on Doyoung's neck dropping his shirt. He felt the boy under him tense up, gripping his waist painfully before a warm liquid shot onto his stomach and covered his hands. 

Taeyong leaned back against the front seat, pulling his shirt up before it got too sticky. Doyoung watched the pearls of white ooze down the elder boys stomach until Taeyong ran his fingers through it, scooping the cum up before pressing the digits to his own lips. Pink tongue giving it a quick taste, before lowering his fingers to Doyoung offering the other a sample. He took the fingers into his mouth completely, slipping his tongue them between, sucking them clean. 

"You didn't cum." Doyoung states after the fingers are removed from his mouth. 

Taeyong looks down at his already limp dick, "Sorry, not happening tonight bud." 

He quickly redressed and ditched Doyoung, he was tired and wanted to go home. Already pretty sobered up he drove home, knowing Yuta would be able to find a ride. 

The light over the front door was on like always, he parked and went inside. Jaehyun was probably asleep, since all the lights were off. A quick glance at the clock on the wall read 2:55 am. Taeyong went to the bathroom first since he smelled like cum, drugs and alcohol. He peeled off his dirty clothing tossing them in the bin and took a quick shower. When he was done he wrapped a soft white towel around his waist and even brushed his teeth. So responsible Taeyong, wow, good job. 

When he opened the bathroom door his stupid brother was waiting outside. Jaehyun opened his mouth then closed it when his eyes locked on Taeyong's naked chest. Taeyong noticed where he was looking and brought his hands up to cover his chest, scandalized. 

"Where the hell are you looking you god damn pervert." 

"What are those marks?" Jaehyun's light brown bangs blocked his eyes from Taeyong, leaving the other unable to read his strange mood. 

Taeyong shrugs, pushing past the brunette. He took a glance back at his little brother, who still hadn't moved before slamming his bedroom door behind him.

When he woke it was almost noon, he stretched and rolled around in his bed. Saturday was always the best. His loser brother usually went somewhere with his nerd friends leaving Taeyong home alone to do whatever he wanted. He moans a quiet "fuck yeah" when his back cracks. 

He looks around the room in search of his phone but it's not around, probably left it in the bathroom. He sighs before pulling the duvet back over his head promptly passing out again. 

When he wakes it's already getting dark out and his stomach hurts, he's starving. The lights are on down stairs and he can hear Jaehyun's voice, he tiptoes down the hall and passed the living room to the kitchen in order to avoid being noticed. 

Digging through the cabinets and the fridge he doesn't find much aside from spoiled yogurt, butter, and a few cans of beans. He scoffs. Making his way to the living room, ignoring the shocked looks he receives from Jaehyun's loser friends, lizard boy and peasant. 

"Theres no food." He sits on the arm of the couch, beside his younger brother. 

Jaehyun just clicks his tongue looking the older boy up and down, "Couldn't you have put some pants on before you came out here? Don't you see I have friends over?" 

Taeyong rolls his eyes not appreciating that tone one bit, he suddenly feels tempted to smack the younger across his smart mouth. Jaehyun's friends just silently watched the brothers interact sensing the sudden mood shift. A smirk rises on his face when he moves to sit beside Doyoung who sat on the floor, gently pressing a bare leg against his side. 

Doyoung looks anywhere but to the boy sitting beside him, ears turning slightly red. 

"We ordered pizza it should be here soon, you can have some." Jaehyun offers. 

Taeyong just nods, nudging and staring at Doyoung in attempt to make him uncomfortable. They sit in an awkward silence until Jaehyun speaks up. 

"Taeyong." 

"Yes, lil' bro?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"You rarely ever bring your friends here, I want to hang out too." Taeyong whines, pouting at the boys on the couch.

Doyoung looks scared, scared of Taeyong, scared of Taeyong just blurting out that they hooked up last night and causing Jaehyun to freak out. The senior is unpredictable it's difficult to guess what's going on in that head, and it makes Doyoung uneasy. 

Most people haven't seen Taeyong and Jaehyun interact, the brothers barely ever talked outside of their home, and were never seen at the same place besides at school. Watching them now they almost seem like normal brothers, fighting over useless things. But they weren't normal, and Johnny knew. He knew about Jaehyun's odd obsession with his half brother, and he knew that Taeyong was only pretending to hate his brother, because deep down, the older was just as obsessed, he just hid it in a different way. 

"What are you smiling at, creep." Taeyong eyes Johnny up-and-down, looking grossed out.

"You guys are just funny that's all."

Taeyong waves him off, turning his attention to Doyoung again. He slaps him on the shoulder to get his attention as if he didn't already have it. 

"Doyoungie," he nudges him with his shoulder, "Give me attention please." 

Doyoung huffs, "What do you want?" 

"I just told you I want attention," Taeyong whines, Jaehyun looks pissed as he glares holes through Doyoung, "Like you gave me last night." 

And just like that, the room breaks out in chaos.

All of them look equally shocked, even Doyoung. Jaehyun stands from his seat, hands balling up into fists. Johnny holds him back, when he attempts to charge at Doyoung. Doyoung looks at Taeyong with wide eyes, scared out of his mind, Taeyong just laughs in his face. 

"Fucking let me go!" Jaehyun shouts at Johnny, but the tallers hold on him is strong. 

"Hey-Hey now, calm down everyone," Johnny attempts, but Doyoung bolts from the room, front door slamming shut behind him.

Jaehyun roughly pulls himself from Johnny's grip, then stomps out of the room, leaving Johnny and Taeyong alone. 

"Well that was something." 

"Yep," Taeyong agrees, "So is the pizza coming soon?"

Johnny and Taeyong talk over pizza. He actually comes to find that Johnny isn't just a broke nerd after all. He might even say that he's interesting. Johnny has been Jaehyun's friend since elementary school, he's foreign, and he has a crush on ten.

"You should just tell him," Taeyong offers, "he's a big whore and likes tall guys so I doubt he would reject you."

"Okay, I'll ask him, but only if you go and patch things up with Jaehyun."

Taeyong gapes. Scratch that, Johnny is still just a broke nerd. Why does Taeyong have to be the one to patch things up? Jaehyun started it by being born and fucking his friend. Jaehyun should be the one to beg for forgiveness on his hands and knees. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Taeyong dismisses. 

"Taeyong I'm serious." 

He sighs out all the air in his lungs. Maybe Johnny is right, Taeyong remembers how upset he was when Jaehyun fucked Ten. He wanted to punch both Ten and Jaehyuns lights out, and never speak to both of them again.

"Fine, just this once," Taeyong shakes his head in contempt, "But never again !" 

Taeyong agreed to apologize for hooking up with Doyoung. So after Johnny leaves he marches up the stairs and stands at Jaehyun's door, unsure of what he should even say. 

_Whoops, I didn't think this far._

_Is 'I'm sorry for jacking off your nerdy friend' good enough?_

He decides it's easier to just say it from outside the door, it's a lot less embarrassing and he doesn't have to worry about getting bitch slapped or something.

"Um, hey Jaehyun-" Taeyong mumbles, ears turning pink, "-I guess I'm sorry for what I did..." 

He hears movement on the other side of the door, "If it makes you feel any better, we didn't go all the way.." 

The door swings open and before Taeyong has anytime to react he's pulled into the room and pressed up against the door, Jaehyun's arms bracketing him in with little room for escape.

_Oh god, he's going to punch me. _Taeyong braces himself, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for it so he can leave and be done with it. Except the punch never comes, he opens an eye slowly and Jaehyun is just staring at him. 

"Prove it," He demands.

"Prove what?" 

"Prove that you're sorry."

"H-How?" 

Jaehyun grabs him by the arm and drags him to his unmade bed before shoving him down onto it. Jaehyun stares down at him, as he unbuttons the front of his jeans.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong squeaks.

Jaehyun says nothing, as he climbs onto the bed and pushes Taeyong flat on his back and sits between his legs.

"I remember that time in the lunch room, Lucas lifted you so easily. I was so jealous, because I wanted to be the one roughing you up. I contemplated smacking that idiot over the head with a chair," Jaehyun smiles at the memory of wanting to fuck Lucas up, "and then fucking you right on that lunch table in front of the whole school." 

"....You're sick in the head." 

Jaehyun chuckles softly, nodding to himself. "You're right about that Taeyong, but so are you." He slides his knee between Taeyong's legs and the older tries to close them, pulling his shirt down to cover his crotch. 

" 'm nothing like you, asshole." 

"Taeyong, I knew from the beginning what you were trying to do," Jaehyun rips the bottom of his brothers shirt from his hands yanking it to his collarbones, his nipples pebble when exposed to the cold air. "I left my door cracked that night for a reason, you piss at the same time every night. So predictable Yongie." He slowly runs his fingers up his bellybutton, to his sternum, watching the other shiver. 

"It was so cute, you wore the sweater I got you the next day. I honestly hadn't expected your reaction to be so good." 

"Fuck you." Taeyong spits, voice coming out a lot weaker than he'd hoped. 

Jaehyun flicks his nipple eliciting a surprised yelp from his pink haired brother. 

"Isn't that what you were planning on doing?" 

Taeyong can't take anymore of this, he felt small under Jaehyun's gaze, he didn't think anyone-let alone his own brother-could make him feel this way. He wanted the teasing to stop. He didn't like this game his younger brother was trying to play. 

"Quit fucking around, Jaehyun." 

"I can't believe you let Doyoung touch what's mine." Jaehyun lifts his knee and presses down into the front of Taeyong's briefs. Taeyong whines, trying to wiggle out from under the pressure, but his attempts only spur Jaehyun more. 

Jaehyun lifts his own shirt over his head and the sight punches Taeyong right in the stomach rendering him speechless. He knew his brother was well built, but he didn't think it would be to this extent. Jaehyun's eight pack has Taeyong drooling. He reaches up to run his hands down his chest and solid stomach

"Like what you see?" Jaehyun asks, not even attempting to keep the smugness out of his voice.

Jaehyun grabs the hand Taeyong was using to grope him, and guides it to his crotch. Taeyong pulls back in shock when he feels that Jaehyun is already hard. 

"You feel that? It's all for you." 

Jaehyun slides back for better access, then yanks Taeyong's boxers off

"Jaehyun t-this is wrong.."

Taeyong sits up and tries to hide but Jaehyun smacks his hands away then reaches for the almost empty bottle of lube he shamelessly keeps on top of his nightstand. He grabs the back of Taeyong's knees lifting them up causing Taeyong to tip over onto his back again.

"Yet you're letting me do it anyway." 

He messily squirts the lube all over his Taeyong's ass and thighs, making it as wet as possible. 

Taeyong bites his lip, watching Jaehyun use his body however he wants. He feels the first finger push into him and it barely feels like anything, "C'mon Jaehyun add another we don't got all day." 

Jaehyun pulls his finger out, making eye contact as he roughly shoves three fingers in at once. Taeyong hisses at sudden stretch, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head back onto the pillow with a thump.

"What? You can't take three fingers?" Jaehyun teased, fucking into Taeyong with his fingers. It stretch burns and it hurts more than it feels good. Taeyong suddenly regrets letting Jaehyun top him. He nearly jumps off the bed when Jaehyun curls his fingers, rubbing against his prostate for the first time.

"Do that again p-please." 

"Where did these manners come from?" He asks with another curl of his fingers.

Taeyongs face is flushed, lips red from him chewing on them, pink hair fanned out on the pillow like a halo. Jaehyun has always thought his brother was the most beautiful person on earth, the erotic sight of him begging to be fucked by _him_ almost has him cumming before he even gets his dick wet.

"Turn over," he demands, manhandling Taeyong so that he's face down, knees spread wide, and ass up for Jaehyun to take. 

Taeyong watches over his shoulder as Jaehyun strokes himself a few times slicking his dick up. He guides himself into Taeyong fully pushing into him in one thrust forward, spreading Taeyong out around his cock. Taeyong chokes on his breath, a soft 'ah' leaving his throat.

Taeyong is thankful for the prep(even if it hurt) because Jaehyun doesn't even wait till he's is fully adjusted before pulling out then thrusting in deeper, over and over, each stroke hitting harder than the last. Taeyong arches his back and presses his face into a pillow to muffle his cries. Jaehyun digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Taeyong's hips, pulling him back to meet his forward thrusts.

Each lick of Jaehyun's cock, has Taeyong's insides slowly churning up, and turning his brain into mush. Jaehyun presses in as if to imprint himself inside of Taeyong's body forever. 

"Fuck Taeyong," Jaehyun grits out as he fucks Taeyong into the mattress, "You take me so well." 

The praise shoots through Taeyong, he feels hot tears running down his face, soaking the pillow. Jaehyun moves to hold Taeyong's hands down on either side of his head, limiting his range of motion as he grinds into him. Taeyong just lays there and takes it, his weeping cock rubbing against the duvet sending him into overdrive and shivering at the feeling of Jaehyun's hot breath tickling his nape.

All of a sudden Jaehyun pulls out and Taeyong groans in frustration because he was so close, but he's flipped onto his back and Jaehyun drives into him again. He wraps his tired legs around Jaehyun's waist to keep him close. From this position Jaehyun hits his prostate nonstop rendering Taeyong as nothing but a whining mess. Jaehyun bows his head to the junction between Taeyong's neck and shoulder, then bites down to leave his mark. 

Taeyong sobs, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck and pulling him in for filthy kiss, one that's more of them just panting into eachothers mouths, than actually kissing.

Jaehyun comes first, spilling into his brother, painting his walls white. 

The dirty feeling of being filled up is what does it for Taeyong, he shudders when Jaehyun reaches down to stroke him off, but it isn't necessary since Taeyong was already at the edge. 

He squeezes his eyes shut as Jaehyun milks him dry, giving him long tight strokes until Taeyong is overstimulated and begging for him to stop.

"N-No more Jaehyun-" he cries, grasping at the others hand, "-it hurts."

Jaehyun pulls his soft cock out and his hot cum follows, leaking out onto his blue sheets. Taeyong trembles, as Jaehyun wipes him down. He puts on some pants then lifts Taeyong up as if he weighs nothing and carries him to his own room. 

Jaehyun puts him under the covers and turns to leave without a word. 

"Please stay," Taeyong asks softly. 

So he does.

"That's a giant fucking hickey," Yuta states, as soon as he drops his lunch tray onto the table with a loud clatter and flops into the seat beside Taeyong. 

Taeyong's ears go pink, he raises a hand up to cover where he knows the purple bite mark on his neck is, "You don't think I know that?" He whisper shouts, "People have been pointing it put all day." 

"Well, who gave it to you?" Yuta asks bluntly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Jaehyun-- What are you doing here?" Taeyong asks, ignoring the question as his brother and Johnny take the seats across from him. 

Jaehyun grins, "Johnny wants to sit next to his new boyfriend," he says as he bumps shoulders with the taller boy. 

Taeyong nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a foot rub down his leg. He glares at Jaehyun, kicking him in return. 

There's a loud squeal and they all turn to watch Ten bound over then sit in Johnny's lap, peppering kisses up and down his face. Taeyong and Yuta both gag at the same time.

"Woah, Taeyong what's up with your neck? It looks like you were mauled." 

"That's what I was saying." 

"Yeah Taeyong, who'd you let mark you up like that?" Jaehyun adds smugly.

"Can everybody just shut up before I get pissed off," Taeyong growls. 

Yuta holds his hands up in surrender, "Damn, sorry for asking." 

Johnny sends Taeyong a knowing look before turning his attention back to a giggling Ten. 

Taeyong stares at his brother in shock. Did he tell Johnny? The fuck is wrong with him. Sleeping with your brother is not normal, how can he just out them so easily? If this kind of thing were to get out, both of their futures could be completely ruined. Their dad would probably lock Taeyong up in a psych ward. 

As if reading his mind Johnny adds, "I figured out myself." 

"What babe? What did you figure out?" Ten asks confused.

"It's nothing baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it to the end. Thx for reading you filthy slut.


End file.
